Tan Valiente como un León
by SrtaDraconis
Summary: Neville Longbottom se encuentra pensando en sus experiencias durante la guerra. Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares y referencias son propiedad de J.K Rowling y son utilizados con fines recreativos y sin ánimos de lucro.


Tan Valiente como un León

Siempre había sentido miedo; miedo a la oscuridad, miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a quedar como tonto y eso solo una muy pequeña mención de la larga lista. Siempre pensó que era un buen blanco, un "hombre fácil de matar" y sin embargo se había demostrado así mismo lo contrario.

Su infancia no fue mala, su abuela a pesar de ser una mujer realmente dura y poco cariñosa había estado ahí para él, le había dado libertad de aprender lo que él quisiera siendo una excelente guía. A veces se había enfadado mucho por la presión que ejercía y al paso de los años se convirtió en muchísimo cariño con una pizca de miedo. Una de las cosas que más le duele es que sus padres estén encerrados en una habitación de San Mungo sin siquiera estar conscientes de ellos mismos, de estar perdidos en un mundo que nadie sabe cómo es o siquiera sabe si aún sienten algún tipo de emoción y teme que siempre van a estar así cuales maniquís. No es un pensamiento alegre y muchas veces se ha sentido un egoísta y mal hijo, tan miserable como cualquier mortífago al desear que aquella noche Bellatrix Lestrange los hubiera matado de una vez, así no hubiera sufrido tanto y él no sufriría tanto.

Cuando era un niño sintió como decepcionaba a su abuela y a la memoria de sus padres; el ser torpe le ha impedido ser una persona creíble y considerarse así mismo como una persona cobarde ha sido una gran traba a lo largo de su vida. Tenía miedo, miedo de ser la persona que quería ser y no solo eso sino que para él era tan real como que se llama Neville Frank Longbottom, desde que se enfrentó a Malfoy y a sus amigos y compañero de casa en su primer año, porque en el fondo sabía que era una persona tan valerosa y competente como cualquier otra.

Hogwarts le permitió sacar a relucir su valía, a estudiar una pasión tan mágica, asombrosa y fantástica como es la Herbología, y a conseguir la confianza que en algún momento de su vida se cayó mientras lo lanzaban por la escalera.

La amenaza de la guerra y el verse frente a los enemigos que un día persiguieron a sus padres le hizo darse cuenta de lo sentimientos de estos y la razón por la cual arriesgaron tanto su vida como para terminar en San Mungo; entiende la causa y el orgullo que sentían al formar parte de ella. El ejército de Dumbledore fue el empujón que le faltaba para salir adelante; olvidar, aunque sea un poco, lo decepcionante que ha sido como brujo en estos años y ver que tiene todo lo necesario para salir adelante a su manera.

Claro que una cosa es la amenaza de guerra y otra muy diferente es verse frente a ella. El quinto y sexto año de su educación mágica le demostraron solo una pequeña e ínfima parte de lo que sería. Durante el quinto año desarrolló habilidades que ignoraba que tenía, se enfrento a la rabia y al odio que guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser, y un poco de amor lo golpeo como si fuera un asteroide.

Después de la batalla en el Ministerio de Magia y durante las vacaciones de verano medito esto, se le hace extraño ya que a él, desde el primer día en el expreso de Hogwarts, estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger y ¡Merlín, ambas son tan distintas que es imposible pensarlas juntas!, ya no puede dejar de pensar en ella, está en cada pensamiento, como ahora. Las horas pasaban repasando en su mente cada detalle de su amiga desde sus infinitos y soñadores ojos grises hasta su largo cabello rubio, las cosas que dice son parte de ella haciéndola ver aun más atractiva, pero no se creía con el valor de hacerle frente. Durante su sexto año sintió celos al ver que llegaba al baile de navidad que ofrecía el profesor Slughorn con Harry y aunque sabía muy bien que su amigo estaba (está) más que flechado por Ginny no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por sí mismo al pensar que jamás estará a su altura, sin embargo hacía ya tiempo que decidió dejar todos esos sentimientos de lado porque el valía igual o más que todos ellos.

Y a pesar de todo eso su estancia en el castillo había sido fácil hasta la muerte de Dumbledore. Su abuela le prohibió que regresara a Hogwarts pero él, por primera vez en su vida, la enfrentó:

_Era una mañana de verano bastante fría hacía ya una semana que había caído el Ministerio y que Harry, Ron y Hermione se marcharan a quién sabe dónde; él se encontraba en su invernadero meditando la recomendación (o prohibición) de su abuela al regresar a culminar su educación mágica, no niega que tenga razón pero en su conciencia, en su ser siente que no es correcto desertar, siente que lo correcta es ir y ayudar de cualquier forma al mundo mágica piensa que desde allí puede ser una gran ayuda. Su hilo de pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando una lechuza entró en el lugar tropezándose con su __Mimbulus Mimbletonia e inmediatamente la reconoció como Errol, la lechuza de los Weasley's, la levantó y llevo hasta la encimera dónde le dio un poco de agua, a continuación leyó la carta que llevaba en su pata:_

"_Querido Neville_

_Entiendo lo que dice tu abuela, mi mamá está igual y esta vez ni siquiera tengo a papá de mi lado ya que piensa igual, no sé qué hacer pero estoy decidida a volver al castillo, las cosas se van a poner realmente mal allá sin Dumbledore pero aun están McGonagall y lo demás profesores, nos necesitarán allá para controlar a los niño de primeros, bueno, a los que vayan. Hable con Luna y ella si vuelve su padre está de acuerda y opina que estaremos seguros. _

_Espero nos veamos pronto, con amor _

_Ginny"_

_Se vio obligado a leer la carta dos veces más ya que no entendía por qué tenían que ayudar a los profesores con los alumnos de primer grado, ninguno de los tres era prefecto ni mucho menos pero cuando lo medito un poco se dio cuenta que se referían al ejército, aquel que formaron en quinto año. Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó, se puso en marcha hacía la casa y se encontró a la mujer bebiendo el té._

_-Ya se paso la hora del té pero te deje un poco, sírvete si quieres- le dijo un poco brusca, la hora del té era sagrada para ella y en esos momentos busca a lo que aferrar su cordura en medio de tanta locura._

_-Iré a Hogwarts-soltó por lo bajo, esperando que su abuela tal vez no lo escuchará, sin embargo esta dejó su tasa en la mesita ratona._

_-Y dime Neville ¿qué te hace pensar que te dejare ir?-su voz sonaba calmada pero su ceño fruncido y el rictus en su boca indican lo contrario._

_-Que ya soy mayor de edad e iré con o sin tu permiso-en esos momentos no tiene ni idea de dónde está sacando el valor porque lo cierto es que tiembla como una hoja._

_-Así que ya eres mayor de edad, es tu única excusa para desobedecerme-su respiración se aceleraba con cada palabra que decía-, necesito una verdadera razón._

_-Allá me necesita-dijo simplemente-no sabemos qué pasará con Hogwarts ni con los estudiantes que decidan regresar o con los profesores, es mi deber.-tal es la decisión que Augusta ve en los ojos de su nieto que sabe que nada de lo que diga le hará cambiar de parecer y aunque le duela y aterra la situación tiene que admitir que jamás se ha sentido tan orgullosa de su nieto._

_-Está bien, puedes ir pero más te vale regresar entero…y cuerdo. _

_-Esa es mi intención-le sonríe mientras corre de regreso al invernadero para responderle a Ginny, mientras Augusta se queda en medio de la sala meditando y rogando a todos los Dioses que protejan al único pedazo de su hijo que le queda._

Y una vez allí supo que todo se estaba yendo al infierno. Para empezar Snape fue nombrado Director y si de por sí le aterraba en clase ahora más que podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana pero más que miedo sentía ira e impotencia al ver a un asesino y mortífago en tan noble puesto, y para empeorar los nuevos profesores.

Los Carrow's son desagradable en cualquier sentido que se le busque pero con la ayuda del restaura Ejército de Dumbledore por lo menos pueden burlarse un poco de ellos. Neville aun no sabe de dónde sacó tantas ideas y tanto coraje para hacer todo lo que hizo, y experimento un nuevo sentimiento hacia sí mismo: orgullo. Era tan placentero y tan gratificante.

Un día, en una clase de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras (o simplemente Artes Oscuras) cuando Crabbe mostraba lo perverso que era torturando a Susan Abbott con la maldición cruciatus, se dio cuenta que si no actuaba pronto su compañera quedaría como sus padres.

_-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó desarmando al joven._

_-¿¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi clase Longbottom!-espetó furioso Amycus Carrow, actual profesor de dicha asignatura._

_-¿Cómo se atreve usted a dar esta clase?-en cuanto el claro enfrentamiento (o deseo suicida como sus compañeros lo interpretan) toma su formo algunos alumnos (miembros de la resistencia) se preparan para actuar._

_-¡Crucio!-antes de ser golpeado por la maldición Neville hace una seña para evitar que los demás interfieran._

_Lo aullidos del dolor del muchacho retumban en las paredes, los demás solo observan la acción, intervenir no es una opción, muchos saben de primera mano lo que les hacen en los castigos a los que interrumpen cuando se está dando una lección. La acción tres veces más y cuando amenaza con una cuarta vez Seamus Finnigan se levanta, hastiado de la situación._

_-¡Petrificus Totalus!- el hombre, que no esperaba tal arrebato, solo pudo abrir su boca formando una perfecta "o" cuando su cuerpo golpeo el frío piso de piedra._

_-¡Vamos Neville! Será mejor que salgamos de aquí-y ayudándolo a caminar salió rumbo a la sala de Menesteres, después de eso no cree que sea muy inteligente regresar-, se te ha pegado lo de Potter._

_-Lo sé- se le dificulta hablar y caminar al mismo tiempo. _

_Ambos saben que ese es solo el comienzo de la revolución, el día que empezaron a vivir en la "guarida"._

La batalla final fue horrible, nada de sus experiencias y nada de sus adivinaciones se puede comparar con ella. Afortunadamente vencieron, desafortunadamente muchos de sus amigos cayeron. Todo lo ocurrido fue traumático y a la vez liberador, aun hoy, dos meses después, sigue sin creer que le haya podido arrancar la cabeza a esa serpiente.

El día de hoy está rememorando todo lo que ocurrió, entendiendo lo que pasó. Después del fin de la guerra sentía que vivía en una burbuja: asistía a los entierros; se despedía de aliados, amigos y compañeros y ayudaba a reconstruir el castillo; el tiempo pasaba y él no lo sentía, no sabía exactamente en qué día se encontraba. Dormía, comía, cuidaba de las plantas, ayudaba a los profesores, pero no sentía.

Esa tarde se encontró pesando en todo, esa tarde se encontró despertando y acordándose que justo después de la caída del Señor Oscuro fue a buscar a Luna y la besó diciéndole que la amaba, que la ama. Cuando termino de tomar el té le aviso a su abuela que saldría y se desapareció con destino al pequeño pueblo Ottery St. Catchpole, específicamente a la casa en forma de torre de ajedrez; tocó tres veces y pronto apareció el largo cabello rubio de Luna.

-¡Hola Neville!-saluda alegre, estaba esperando esa visita desde hace mucho tiempo-¿Quieres pasar?

-Sí, por favor-los nervios aumentan conforme avanza-¿está tu padre?-pregunta más para hacer tiempo.

-Fue a visitar a Harry, Ron y Hermione quiere pedirles disculpas por intentar entregarlos. ¿Quiere té de Gurdyroot?

-Sí, claro.

Puede que haya pasado penurias esos últimos años pero ese día mientras bebe del nada sabroso té que le ha preparado Luna se siente agradecido con vida y con lo que le ha tocado vivir.


End file.
